Verräter
by Feael
Summary: Die junge Tochter von Adrahil, Finduilas, soll Denethor, den Sohn des Statthalters Ecthelion heiraten, doch ihr Herz gehört Moradan, einem Mann aus den ärmeren Schichten. Aber dann geschieht etwas Unvorhergesehenes...


**Verräter**

_Die junge Tochter von Adrahil, Finduilas, soll Denethor, den Sohn des Statthalters Ecthelion heiraten, doch ihr Herz gehört Moradan, einem Mann aus den ärmeren Schichten. Aber dann geschieht etwas Unvorhergesehenes..._

Finduilas stand am Meeresufer und dachte nach. Stumme Tränen rannen über ihr schönes Gesicht. Ihr Vater Adrahil, der Fürst von Dol Amroth, verlangte von ihr, dass sie Denethor, den Sohn des Truchsessen heiratete, der sie bereits mehrere Jahre lang liebte. Sie hatte ihn jedoch nur ein paar Mal gesehen und dachte nichtmal im Traum daran, seine Gemahlin zu werden. "Er ist ein edler Mensch und wird dir ein guter Ehemann sein.", hatte ihr Bruder Imrahil gesagt, der Denethor sehr gut kannte. Doch das war Finduilas egal, denn sie liebte Moradan, einen jungen Mann aus ärmeren Schichten.  
"Ich will Euch zu nichts zwingen", flüsterte Denethor, der neben ihr stand. "Ich will nicht, dass Ihr leidet. Es war nur eine Bitte."  
In seiner Stimme klang Schmerz.  
"Lügt mich nicht an!", zischte Finduilas hasserfüllt. "Ihr habt mir schon genug Unheil angetan!"  
"Bitte vergebt mir...", flehte Denethor.  
Er verbeugte sich und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er wirkte nicht mehr so stolz wie immer, denn er ging leicht gebückt, als würde etwas Schweres auf seinen Schultern lasten.  
Er lügte sie nicht an, das wusste sie. Und dennoch wollte sie ihm so viel Schmerz zufügen, wie sie nur konnte. Rache. Nur, weil er sich in sie verliebt hatte, musste sie ihn heiraten, doch niemand hatte nach ihrer Meinung gefragt. Denethor aber wollte nicht, dass sie ihn gegen ihren Willen heiratete. Finduilas verjagte schnell diesen letzten Gedanken.  
Sie beschloss, nach Moradan zu suchen. Als sie ihn fand, erzählte sie ihm von ihrem Unglück.  
Er umarmte sie und sagte: "Schade, meine Liebe... Aber ich denke, ich finde mir eine neue Geliebte."  
Finduilas riss sich los und starrte Moradan ungläubig an. Er lächelte und umarmte sie wieder.  
"Das war doch nur ein Scherz", beruhigte er sie mit sanfter Stimme.  
Finduilas lächelte zurück. Moradan hatte einen recht merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor. Doch gerade deshalb war er bei den Mädchen auch so beliebt. Und sie war glücklich, dass sein Herz ihr gehörte.

Denethor sattelte sein Pferd. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Minas Tirith reiten und seine Liebe zu Finduilas vergessen. Sie liebte ihn nicht und das musste er akzeptieren. Er hatte bereits mit Adrahil darüber gesprochen. Dieser war sehr enttäuscht, doch an Finduilas' Hass gegen Denethor konnte er nichts ändern.

Finduilas ging gut gelaunt nach Hause und redete mit Moradan. An einer Kreuzung trennten sie sich und sie ging alleine weiter.  
"Denethor ist vor einigen Stunden abgereist", teilte ihr Imrahil mit, als sie die Halle betrat. "Du hättest da sein sollen."  
"Was schulde ich ihm?", fragte Finduilas verächtlich.  
Ihr Bruder schüttelte hoffnungslos den Kopf und wollte weggehen, doch er blieb noch kurz stehen.  
"Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass es ihm unheimlich Leid tut. Er hat dir außerdem einen Brief hinterlassen", warf er über die Schulter und bog um die Ecke.  
Finduilas blickte ihm mit zornfunkelnden Augen nach und gegab sich schließlich in ihr Gemach. Auf dem Bett lag eine keine Notitz.  
"Liebe Finduilas, ich möchte mich bei Euch nochmals für alles entschuldigen", hieß es da. "Ich liebe Euch schon lange, deshalb bin ich hierher gekommen, um Euren Vater um Eure Hand zu bitten. Doch ich habe Euch nicht gefragt, ob Ihr mich heiraten wollt. Ich bin auf Euren Hass gestoßen und kann es auch verstehen. Ich will Euch nicht quälen. Ihr liebt einen anderen, das weiß ich. Deshalb will ich nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren und Euch nicht mehr länger stören. Doch ich möchte Euch um etwas bitten: Seid glücklich mit Eurem Geliebten. Denethor, Ecthelions Sohn"  
Finduilas war ein wenig gerührt, fasste sich jedoch schnell und knüllte die Notitz zusammen.  
Sie lächelte zufrieden. Er war fort und sie würde nie wieder etwas von ihm hören.

Den nächsten Tag verbrache sie mit Moradan, der sie am Abend wie immer nach Hause begleitete. Plötzlich stand ein gefährlich aussehender Mann vor ihnen. Sein Gesicht konnten sie in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, doch sein Messer schimmerte eiskalt und gnadenlos im Mondlicht.  
Finduilas erschrak und griff nach Moradans Arm, doch er war nicht mehr da. Sie hörte gerade noch, wie jemand weglief. Sie wollte seinem Beispiel folgen, doch als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie einen zweiten Mann, der noch gefährlicher aussah als der erste. Es waren zwei und sie war ganz allein. Und Moradan hatte sie im Stich gelassen.  
Sie nahm das Messer, das sie zur Sicherheit mit sich trug, und stieß es einem der beiden Männer, die bedrohlich auf sie zu kamen, in die Schulter.  
"Du kleine...!", kreischte dieser und wollte sie packen, doch Finduilas entkam einem Arm und rannte los.

Sie rannte, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Hinter sich hörte sie das Getrappel zweier Männer, die ihr Schimpfwörter und Drohungen hinterherriefen. Sie stolperte über ihr Kleid und fiel. Das war das Ende. Niemand würde ihre Hilferufe hören.  
Die beiden Männer gingen mit einem irren Grinsen auf sie zu. Sie rappelte sich auf, doch der eine ergriff ihren Arm so fest, dass es wehtat.  
Plötzlich stieß ihn jemand zur Seite und stellte sich vor sie, ein Schwert vor sich ausgestreckt.  
"Wenn ihr Finduilas noch ein Mal anrührt, wird es eure letzte Tat sein!", rief Denethor.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie Denethor danken sollte. Seit dem schicksalhaften Vorfall wollte sie mit Moradan nichts mehr zu tun haben, denn sie wusste jetzt, dass er sie nur ausgenutzt hatte, um in seinem Stand wichtig zu wirken. Sie hatte nun ihr Vertrauen zu ihm und allen anderen verloren. Nur nicht zu Denethor. Sie liebte ihn nicht, doch sie wurde seine Gemahlin.


End file.
